


What Was Lost

by ahunmaster



Series: Mobster AU [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Forced Abortion, Forced Prostitution, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abortion, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Pregnancy, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Soundwave divulges something important about her previous life to Bombrush.





	

 

Bombrush was worried about Soundwave.  She had given birth to Ravage and the twins and was now pregnant again.  But while he knew hormones were an issue with his lover, this was getting odd.  She had looked depressed, but she was not as depressed like she was in her last two pregnancies.

 

So as he held her in bed, listening to her hum to herself, he wondered how he was going to try and figure out this new conundrum.

 

"Did I ever tell you about my first baby?"

 

...That was not what he had intended.

 

"…First baby?"  He hadn't thought of that.  Of course, it was possible.  It wasn't like she hadn't had sex before him.  But the biggest problem with that thought was just who the father of that first baby was.

 

"Two years after Razorcut took me and Eclipse... I realized I hadn't had my period for almost two months.  So one time I was out, I stole a pregnancy test and found out I was pregnant when I used it back home.  Razorcut didn't let us use restrooms while we were out for out little walks."

 

She reached down to stroke the little bump on her stomach.  "I tried to hide the test, but he found it.  He told me I was to get tested again and if it was positive, I was to get rid of it."

 

Bombrush wanted to hold her tight to him, but he held back to just rub her back.

 

"The second test was also positive.  I tried to keep it.  I told him I wanted the baby.  It didn't have to stay in the club, but I wanted my baby.  He threatened to beat me to miscarriage if I didn't get the abortion.  He didn't want me to get fat and some other reasons.  Probably knew he couldn't get away forcing me to have sex with him while I was pregnant.  I was scared.  I agreed the next day after he gave me the night off to... rethink my decision.  I was afraid of what he would do the next night, so I said yes and he brought me to some doctor who gave me these pills..."

 

That was when he finally reacted, leaning in to kiss her forehead.  He was about to tell her she didn't need to continue when she spoke again.

 

"I was sick after that.  I don't know if it was the medicine they used or me, but I was out for a month.  Razorcut tried to get me to sing again, but the same doctor told him to let me recover from my illness.  He was furious.  He hated waiting, wanted to get me on some birth control as soon as possible.  I had to suck him off... and then when the doctor said the birth control was working, he spent the whole weekend..."

 

Bombrush had enough.  Kissing her forehead again, he began to gently shush her, pulling her to him as he felt wet spots on his chest.

 

He was thankful she had shared this with him, but he didn't want her to suffer from remembering it.  Razorcut was dead; perhaps it wasn't justice for all he did to Soundwave or Eclipse or Soundwave's unborn child.  Or every other woman he had taken and their unborn children.

 

His thoughts stopped racing as he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

 

"...Thank you."

 

Perhaps that was all he could do.  He couldn't go back in time to save her and Eclipse from being kidnapped and forced to work for that bastard.  Nor could he do anything for her baby.

 

But at least now he could do something for her.  Protect her.  Give her a life that was denied to her before.  Give her love.  Give her children that was taken from her before.

 

But holding her now was at least something.

 

END


End file.
